Warcraft IV: Reunion of the Damned
by Niai
Summary: Five years have passed since the events of Warcraft 3, and as Azeroth faces its impending doom from the wrath of the Lich King and the Scourge, certain events that no one could have foreseen turn the world flat on it's head. Everything is going to change.
1. Part 1: The Council of Nighthaven

**Part 1: The Council of Nighthaven  
**

A lone owl cried out as the night's sky cast its velvet gloom across the isle of Moonglade. The Druid's slept peacefully in their Den's, wandering the Emerald Dream thoughtlessly as they slumbered. The pale shine of the moon illuminated the surface of the Lake Elun'ara, and the gentle evening's breeze swept through the forests where the deer frolicked joyfully with their young. Upon the centre of the isle sat the secluded village of Nighthaven, and along the path to the town came a lone, cloaked figure, riding upon a stag. The individual made his way slowly towards a large building, situated next to the village moon well , and dismounted outside of it's door. He walked towards it and pushed it open. Inside, there were two people sat at a table. The first, a Night Elf with long, flowing dark green hair and beard, donned in ceremonial Druid robes. His name was Fandral Staghelm, the Depute-Archdruid. The second was a Keeper of the Grove, with half the body of a Night Elf, and half of a stag. He was the Keeper Remulos, one of the sons of Cenarius. When he saw the figure arrive, Fandral got to his feet immediately.

**"You are late, Shando,"** he said.

**"Forgive me, Fandral,"** replied Malfurion Stormrage with serenity, performing a deep bow before him.** "Greetings. And you too, Remulous. I have not had the pleasure of seeing you in quite a while."**

**"Elune adorei,"** replied Remulous with a smile.

Malfurion pulled back the hood, revealing his own face. Atop his head came two horns, and a long blue beard sat at the bottom of his chin.

**"You offer no explanation for your lateness?"** said Fandral, bluntly.

**"I had matters of import to attend to,"** he replied.

**"More important than the fate of our people?"**

**"The fate of our--?"** stopped Malfurion. **"Fandral, what exactly is this meeting in aid of?"** he asked, having had no prior briefing, other than that he was to meet with the council this night.

**"Take a seat."**

Malfurion did so.

**"As I am sure you are aware, Malfurion, the World Tree was badly damaged during the battle of Mount Hyjal, five years ago."**

**"It is funny you should mention that, as it is related to the reason for my lateness. Indeed. The World Tree was badly damaged, but I have just returned from Hyjal, and as I surveyed the area I took note that the Tree's roots were healing well."**

**"That as it may be, Malfurion, the fact is that this tree was our source of immortality. When its energies were channelled to fell Archimonde as he made his ascent, this source disappeared. We Night Elves are mortal once again, Shan'do."**

**"Indeed,"** he replied calmly.

**"Indeed?"** exclaimed Fandral, rasing his eyebrows. **"That is all you have to say of the matter?"**

**"I am well aware of the state of our immortality, Fandral."**

**"But how could you let this happen, Malfurion? Surely you knew the repercussions?"**

**"Yes, I did. It was necessary for the energies of Nordrassil to be used to save Azeroth from the wrath of the Lich King. It was a sacrifice that had to be made, brother."**

**"Fandral, this banter is futile,"** said Remulos, speaking for the first time. **"What happened at Hyjal is done, and we cannot change it."**

**"Of course. Forgive me, Remulos,"** said Fandral apologetically.

Malfurion sighed quietly. Why was it that Fandral obeyed the word of Remulous so readily and yet he, the Archdruid was met with such hostility?

**"The purpose of this meeting,"** he began, at last**, "is to decide how we proceed from here."**

**"I have already decided, Fandral. Though it goes without saying, I am happy to hear your suggestions."**

**"Good. Then I shall get straight to the point. Malfurion, do we have the means to summon a new World Tree?"**

**"Yes. Yes, we do. Although it would require a multitude of the most powerful Druids in the land, a new World Tree could indeed be grown."**

**"Very good. In that case, I assume we have your consent to begin the procedures immediately?"**

**"Absolutely not."**

**"What?"**

**"A new World Tree could be grown, that is true, Fandral. But Nordrassil still stands strong. The only purpose of growing another would be to restore our lost immortality. Nature would never bless such a selfish act."**

**"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?"** shouted Staghelm, jumping to his feet once more and slamming his bulky fists on the surface of the table. He stared straight at the Archdruid, making no attempt to hide the raw anger contained within his eyes. Malfurion sighed wearily.

**"I will not discuss this with you when you are screaming in my face, Fandral."**

Fandral turned his back to him and held his face in his hands, taking a moment to regain his composure. He turned back round.

**"Malfurion, you will simply let your people wither away and die?"** he asked, slightly more calmly.

**"No. I have every confidence that given time, the Goddess will restore upon us our immortality. As I said previously, a new World Tree would _not_ be blessed."**

**"Because it is a SELFISH ACT?" he cried, letting his voice rise again. "What nonsense! We Druids strive to protect this world from the evils which inflict harm upon it day by day. We cannot do this if we DIE FROM OLD AGE, FURION!"**

The Archdruid sat silently for a moment, and then spoke again.

**"Do not worry, Fandral. I have every confidence that Elune will not abandon us to such a fate."**

**"Perhaps she will not. But understand this,"** he began.

**"The Goddess cannot save us from everything, Shan'do. Perhaps it is time you started taking responsibility for your people instead of leaving things to mere chance!"**

This time it was Malfurion's turn to get angry.

**"Do not take that tone with me. ****_I_ am the Arch Druid of the Kaldorei, and I shall ****_not_ have my word taken in such graceless disregard!"**

He got to his feet.

**"I believe we are done here, Fandral. If that is all, I shall bid you farewell."**

And with that he turned around and began walking back towards the doorway.

**"And you too, Remulous. Elune be with you, both,"** he said, without turning back round.

**"Malfurion! Don't do this!"** shouted Fandral after him.

**"I am sorry Fandral, but it shall not happen."**

And then he was gone.

* * *

And there goes Part 1! Quite a short opening to the story, but things are going to start getting longer. Anyway, this is something which I've had on my mind for quite a while now, a somewhat continuation of the main Warcraft story. It pretty much starts off from where Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne left off. The events of World of Warcraft are basically ignored so I've got some freedom, but I'm using a few of the plot points seen in that (in this case the whole new World Tree thing) because they just fit well in the plot. Anyway, this story isn't just going to be about Malfurion and the Night Elves (in fact, if the whole thing stays fairly consistent with the rough plan I've got going, they take a major backseat to the events overall), so you'll be seeing Jaina, Thrall, Sylvanas and the rest of the Warcraft 3 crew a bit later on, along with a few old skool Warcrafter's... (think Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal), as well as a character only seen in the novels (haven't actually read them so I hope I don't butcher them) and one person who we know exists but have never actually seen before... 

Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.

Anyway, **Part 2: The Call of Cenarius** will be up ASAP!


	2. Part 2: The Call of Cenarius

** Part 2: The Call of Cenarius**

As Malfurion strode further away, the Council door was opened once more and out stepped Remulos.

**"Malfurion, wait."**

**"What is it, Remulos?"**he asked, turing around.

**"I cannot apologise enough on the behalf of Fandral. His behaviour back there was inexcusable."**

**"Thank you, Remulos. Though the words of Staghelm are not your own, I do appreciate the thought."**

**"But… you are quite sure?" **said the Keeper of the Grove hesitantly.**  
**

**"I have never been surer, Remulos."**

**"Then that is good enough for me."**

The Archdruid smiled, weakly.

**"Well, I must be off," **he said,turning back round to face his stag as it waited patiently by the moon well.

**"I understand, Shan'do. Farewell. May Elune light your path."**

Malfurion clasped his hands together and nodded his head forwards in a deep bow. And then, without warning, he fell forward onto his knees with a grunt of exhaustion.

**"Urgh…" **he breathed.

**"Malfurion?"** uttered Remulous, lowering his head in concern.** "What is wrong?"**

** "I can... I can hear the horn. He is… summoning me."**

**"Summoning you?" **mouthed Remulous in bemuzement.** "I do not understand. What is happening?"**

**"Remulos… it is your Father," **panted the Archdruid, fighting to stay conscious long enough to speak.** "It is... it is Cenarius.  
He is… calling me into the Dream."**

And with one last breath, his body fell forward, collapsing onto the ground. His eyelids shut fast, and Malfurion was immediately consumed by a trance-like sleep.

**"Furion!" **shouted Remulous.

He did not stir.

**"Furion!"**

* * *

Malfurion Stormrage slowly opened his eyelids and found himself immersed in a blinding haze of greenery. His body was lying flat on a vibrant field of endless grass, completely covered with wild flowers. He lay there silently, watching the cloudless sky drift overhead. The Emerald Dream… he had forgotten how beautiful it was. He had been so busy lately, he had had little oppurtunity to sleep and wander its wonderment. The Emerald dream was a parallel vision of Azeroth. It showed what the world would look like if forests had not been cut down, prairies had not been farmed, rivers had not been diverted and cities had not been build - completely untouched by intelligent beings. Animals of all types roamed the Dream freely, some of which no longer exist in the real world or were never given the chance of evolve. However, it is not only the inhabitant creatures that roam the Dream. Creatures from Azeroth constantly visit, though they may not know it. Slumbering beings can arrive in the Emerald Dream, and often had prohpehtic and helpful visions, though they rarely comprehended what it was that they saw. The Druids were the only beings who could channel their spirit into hte Dream at will. But usually entrance of the Dream required a deep meditative state. Unless you were summoned forth into it by a powerful spirit... 

**"Greetings, Malfurion." **

That voice. That deep, thunderous, terrifying, yet soothing tone. Malfurion leapt to his feet, and bowed deeply before the Demigod that towered before him. Much like Remulous, the being had the torso of a Night Elf, and the lower half of a stag. His head was also typical of the Kaldorei with a dark purple skin tone, and glowing green hair and beard. Out of his head pertruded two great antlers. It was Cenarius, the Lord of the Forest, and Son of Elune. He had been slain by Gromm Hellscream under the control of the Pitlord Mannoroth five years ago. And now, he was standing before him, clear as day, a spirit of the Emerald Dream. He was alive, but only within this realm.

**"Cenarius, my Lord! It is you!" **

**"Rise, Malfurion," **he uttered.

Malfurion stood back up, and looked skywards to his collossal form.

**"I need to speak with you. It is urgent."**

**"I have never before been brought into the Emerald Dream forcibly, Cenarius," **said Malfurion.** "Is this in concern of the new World Tree?"**

**"No, Malfurion," **he replied. **"I am afraid it is not. That issue can wait. There are more pressing matters at hand."**

**"I do not understand, My Lord." **

**"I have," **started Cenarius,** "been watching Azeroth from here within the Emerald Dream, and have overseen the events of the world as they take place. And there is a problem."**

**"What is this problem, my Lord?"**

**"Last night as I slumbered within this realm, Elune appeared to me. She warned that the Betrayer was returning, and that he would bring nothing but chaos and destruction to the Kaldorei. And not only us, Shan'do. The whole world. The Goddess made her will clear. The Betrayer must be stopped."**

**"The Betrayer? You don't mean...?"**

Cenarius nodded, sadly.

**"Your brother, Malfurion. The problem is Illidan."**

**"No... no, it cannot be,"** began Malfurion in disbelief.** "Illidan... he attoned for his mistakes," **cried Malfurion.** "He saved Tyrande's life!"**

**"That as it may be, Malfurion, but letting Illidan go free was still a grave mistake. You must recapture him, and return him to his prison in the Barrow Deeps, before he becomes a threat to the world once again."  
**

**"I... I am sorry," breathed the Archdruid.  
**

**"Malfurion?" **

**"Cenarius, please forgive me. My forgiveness of Illidan has jepordised the safety of everyone. It is lost."**

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Cenarius... Illidan has escaped to the Orc homeworld of Draenor. There is no way for us to reach him within the mortal realm."**

**"This is… terrible, terrible news, indeed," **replied Cenarius in disbelief.** "Then… I am afraid that you are correct. All is as good as lost."**

Suddenly, Malfurion recalled something that he had long forgotten, and his forlorn gaze whithered for a moment. His mouth opened.

**"My Lord, there was… another."**

**"'Another'? Tell me of what you speak, Shan'do." **

**"There was one Night Elf who followed my brother into Outland."**

**"And who was this Elf?"**

**"The Warden of the Barrow Depths, Maeiv Shadowsong."**

**"Maeiv, leader of the Watchers?"**

Malfurion nodded.

**"Indeed, my Lord. I forbade her from following Illidan, but she did so regardless. Her relentless thirst for justice was too strong. She simply could not let Illidan go. I despaired at her actions back then, but now… it seems as if she may be our only hope."**

**"Maeiv Shadowsong..." **whispered Cenarius. **"Now there is a name I have not heard in a long time. She was down in that prison for one thousand years. A better Warden you could never ask for... but for something this monumentous to rest on her shoulders...?**

Cenarius gave a worried sigh.

**"We can only pray that she succeeds."**

Malfurion nodded.**  
**  
**"In the meantime, you must return to the Moonglade and warn the rest of your brethren. If Maeiv fails to reclaim him, you must be prepared for anything."**

**"Yes, Cenarius," **said the Archdruid.**  
**

**"Know this, Malfurion Stormage. I did not seal Illidan into the Barrow Depths all those years ago as a mere punishment... I did it to protect our people."**

**

* * *

Well, there goes Part 2. **

_hellraizer92:_ Thanks a lot! Coincedentally, your request matches with what is coming up, as I think you can see from what happens in this chapter. In **Part 3: The Fallen Ranger**, we enter Maeiv mode!

Any reviews appreciated, as always!


	3. Part 3: The Fallen Ranger

**Part 3: The Fallen Ranger**

Maeiv Shadowsong gazed silently down into the valley, upon the sullen, empty plains of Draenor. Her face remainted motionless, her body, stiff and upright. Her gloved hands were clenched, holding her pinwheel tightly to her chest, and her mind was completely blank, sans one burning thought that had been burned into her brain forevermore. Vengeance. It had been many months since she and a small band of her Watchers had followed Illidan through the portal into Outland, but they had still failed to recapture the rogue Demon Hunter. Now, her women were tired, hungry, and restless, the natural morale of the Kaldorei worn away. They knew that they were too late. Illidan had eluded them, and even if they did manage to find him, he and his Naga would surely slay them all. Such thoughts were not held by Maeiv. Her unbearable lust for justice had rotted away any trace of sanity or rational thinking that the Warden had ever held, and giving up the chase was an option that did not exist as far as she was concerned. She would never stop. She was the Hand of Justice.

At that moment, one of Maeiv's troops appeared at her side upon the hill. Her name was Norda Swiftmantle.

**"Mistress?" **she said, hesitantly.**  
**

**"What is it, Nordra?"** she asked, not diverting her eyes.

**"Mistress... we lost Illidan's trail weeks ago. We haven't the slightest clue where the Betrayer is. By now, he could be anywhere."**

**"Is there a point to this analysis, Norda?"**

**"Surely..." **she began, slowly**, "...surely this endless trek is futile, Maeiv?"**

The Warden heard these words, and slowly turned around to face the Night Elf. She pursed her cold blue lips, and spoke with a haunting whisper.

**"You… defy me, sister? You defy my judgement?"  
**

**"N-no, mistress Shadowsong"**, she began in panic. **"I was merely suggesting that we--"**

Maeiv's troops recoiled in horror as a single dagger hit Norda squarely in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. Maeiv walked forward and quite calmly withdrew the blood-stained blade from her torso. Not bothering to wipe it clean, she sheathed the dagger, and turned round to face the rest of her women.

**"I will not hear such insolence. Illidan is out there somewhere, and until we have brought him to justice and righted the foolishness of Tyrande and Shan'do we shall not give up. Is there anyone else who has a problem with this?"**

The Watchers remained silent, in a state of terrified shock.

**"I didn't think so."**

* * *

_Later that day..._

**"Stop."**

Maeiv and her troops had continued their trek across Outland. For hours they had wandered in a futile march across the empty crimson plains. There was nothing. No sign of Illidan, no sigh of any other form of life, nothing. That was, until...**  
**

**"A… a campfire."**

Maeiv knelt down and examined the small pile of stones and timber. It was no longer lit, and so she lowered her hands to touch it. It was still warm... She stood up and turned to face her troops.

**"Someone was here, recently," **she exclaimed excitedly, the fiery fuel of the chase relighted within her once again.** "Illidan, have we found you at last? Come, my sisters! We are closing in on him!"**

**"Hold it, right there."**

The voice was that of a female. It was a cold, calculating voice, unbeknown to Maeiv. The figure was stood behind her, having approached so quickly that she had not noticed her at all. She held a strung longbow in her hands, and it was aimed towards Maeiv's head.

**"Put your hands in the air, where I can see them," **said the stranger.

Maiev grunted in surprise, and slowly began to raise her arms. The figure turned her head to the right to face the rest of the Watcher's.

**"I have my bow aimed at your leader's neck,"** she spoke, venomously. **"If any of you try to pull anything, I shan't hesitate to kill her. Now drop your weapons,and put your arms in the air. All of you."**

The Watcher's hesitantly lowered their arms and pointed their bows downwards.

**"Do as I say! Or I will kill you all!"**

They laid their bows on the ground, and then also put their arms up in surrender.

**"You," **snarled the ambusher, facing Maeiv once again. **"Turn around. Let me see your face." **

Maeiv slowly rotated, biting her lip in frustration. How could she have allowed her guard to fall so easily! Now that she faced her, she could now see the strange woman fully for the first time.She bore a shabby green coat which almost completely covered her body, the hood hiding her face from sight. The cloak had almost completely been ripped to shreds. The longbow which she aimed at Maeiv did not appear to be professionally made. Rather, it seemed to be constructed roughly from various random pieces of wood and string.

**"Night Elves?"** hissed the woman, with bemusment. **"Do my weary eyes deceive me?"**

Maeiv shook her head, her arms still in the air.

**"Put down your bow, stranger. Your eyes do see clearly. I am Maeiv Shadowsong, the Warden of the Barrow Deeps, and these are my brethren. We are the Watchers. We have come from Azeroth to this barren wasteland of a planet to hunt down the Betrayer: Illidan Stormrage."**

**"Liar,"** she replied.

**"Excuse me?" **hissed Maeiv, her usual manner of addressing people returning.**  
**

**"You did not come here from Azeroth, 'Night Elf'. You could not. The Dark Portal is shut!" **she cried. **"Now tell me, or I shall slay you all on the spot. Who are you? Are you in league with the Draenei?"**

**"I... do not know who or what the Dranei are, stranger,"** replied Maeiv, sincerely. **"But I can assure you, I speak the truth."**

The figure warily lowered her bow slightly, but still kept her finger pressed tightly against the bow string.

**"You must be a Ranger, judging from your competence with that bow. What is your name?"** asked Maeiv.

**"My name?"** she said in surprise.** "My name is irrelevant. I have no use for a name anymore."**

**"Please. I would prefer knowing one to address you with."**

There was a moment of silence.

**"Very well," **she said, eventually.**  
**

The figure raised her gloved hands to her hood and pulled it down, revealing a flowing head of filthy blonde hair. Her skin was of a pale pink complexion, and her ears stretched back far into the air. There was no doubt about it. She was a High Elf. Across one half of her face there was a peculiar red marking. Her eyes were blue, and they burned with an air of madness. Her face was withered and wrinkled, and she seemed to be extremely overwraught with fatigue. She opened her red lips.

**"Alleria,"** she said slowly. **"Alleria Windrunner."**

**"Greetings, Alleria," **said Maeiv. **"Now, please answer me. Have you seen the Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage?"**

**"I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!" **snapped Alleria, raising the bow threateningly once again. **"Tell me now! How did you come here, to Draenor?"**

**Alleria's wild outburst seemed to have drained her of the little energy she had left. Gone was her wild, savage expression, and a new light of hopelessness and vulenrability seemed to enter her.  
**

**"I…" **she stuttered, her voice choking up. **"I have been trapped in this forsaken land for the past forty years. So I beg of you, Maeiv. Please. Show me the way back home."**

Maeiv saw the look of desperation in the High Elf's eyes. She had clearly been trapped in Draenor for a long time, and it was plain to see that the experience had scarred her. She was... pathetic. The Warden could tell that she would do anything to get out of this place. And that was why she could not tell the truth. They had followed Illidan into Outland through a temporary portal that Illidan had opened, but that way was now shut. She had no idea how to get back to Azeroth, but Alleria didn't need to know that. If they could give the wretched thing a false glimmer of hope, her desire for freedom would drive her to any lengths. She would be a very valuable asset to the hunt…

After a few seconds, Maeiv spoke once more.

**"We _shall _show you the way back Alleria, but on our terms."**

**"Very well," **said Alleria, dispondantly. **"What would you have me do?"**

**"I have already told you that we are going after Illidan, correct? You shall help us. Once we have recaptured him I shall show you how to return to Azeroth."**

Alleria nodded.

**"Very well."**

As Alleria lowered her bow, a cruel smile played along Maeiv's lips. If deception was the price she had to pay to hunt down Illidan… so be it.

* * *

There goes Part 3! And so the plot thickens. For those that didn't play the Warcraft 2 expansion pack, Alleria was a character featured in the Human campaign of that. She was part of the expedition to venture into Draenor, which ended in her and her companions closing the Dark Portal, eliminating the way back home. If anyone thinks her surname sounds familiar also, that is because she is the sister of Sylvanas Windrunner, the High Elf Ranger turned Dark Lady of the Forsaken. Anyway, **Part 4: The Betrayer** will be up soon! 

_ShadowsFury: _Thank you very much! You'll have to wait and see if you're happy with what I've done with Illidan! He will be in the next chapter, and we'll be seeing a fair bit of him further down the line as well.

As always, thanks a lot for the reviews (finding feedback waiting for me in my Inbox makes me a very happy chappy).


	4. Part 4: The Betrayer

**Part 4: The Betrayer **

_Several days later..._

Maeiv, Alleria and the Watcher's had continued their trek across Outland. Though Maeiv's new-found energy for the chase was still burning strong, the rest of the women were completely exhausted. The blaring sun of Draenor was more intense than anything they had ever experiened on Azeroth, and they were in dire need of a break. No one dared to say a thing, until Alleria finally stopped in her tracks. Maeiv noticed the High Elf had come to a stand-still and turned round in anger.

**"Why are you stopping?" **she growled.**  
**

**"Maeiv, we must rest," **replied Alleria.**  
**

**"No!" **cried Maiev. **"We must not falter! Do you want him to get away? Do you want me to show you the way back from Outland?"**

**"Maeiv, please..." **began the Ranger, taking extra care not to further enfuriate this woman who was her only chance of salvation. **"Your women are completely exhausted. As am I. We need a short break if we are to catch him."**

Maeiv stayed silent, her icy stare sending chills down her spine.

**"Very well,"** she snarled, eventually.** "But just for a few minutes."**

She turned to the right and pointed to a small encampment of dead trees.

**"We can get shelter over there."**

As the party sat down, Maeiv turned to Alleria**.  
**

**"How did you get here?" **she asked.

**"What?" **said Alleria.**  
**

**"You've been saying that you have been trapped here for a long time, correct? So how did you come to arrive in the first place?" **

Alleria suddenly fell silent, and closed her eyes.

**"The Dark Portal," **she began, quietly**, opening her eyes once more and staring out upon the ho "The Dark Portal of the Blasted Lands. The gateway which once led to Draenor."**

**"Once?" **said Maeiv, inquisitively.**  
**

**"Yes. That way... was destroyed,"** replied Alleria.** "By myself and the others."**

**"There were others with you?"  
**

**"Indeed. I went along with the Archmage Khadgar, and Turalyon, the Paladin. We were part of the Alliance Expedition to Outland. But we soon realised..."**

She turned her head and faced the Warden.

**"The only way to save Azeroth, was to seal the Portal. And so we closed it shut. And in doing so, became trapped within this place."**

** "And what happened to your companions?"**

Alleria suddenly fell silent.

**"They..." **

But before Alleria could utter another word there was a defeaning screetch which made the women's eyes dart to the sky in alarm. Soaring high above them, it's wings swaying back and forth at a rate which seemed to slice the air, was a collossal bird. It was far larger than any flying animal that Maeiv had ever been witness to. It appeared to be a kind of eagle, but there was one thing which set it apart. The bird was on fire.

**"What on earth is that?" **cried Maeiv.

They continued to watch it in fascination. The flame wreathed bird continued to fly upon it's course, seemingly unaffected by the blaze which was engulfing it's form. When it had disappeared from the horizon, Alleria spoke again.

**"Another one..." **she whispered.**  
**

Maeiv narrowed her eyebrows.

**"You have seen a bird like that before?"**

**"Yes. Once I saw a similar creature circling the skies, but I had thought that I was seeing things. It wouldn't have been the first time..."**

**"Perhaps..." **began Maeiv. **"Perhaps it is a sign. Yes! Yes!" **she cried, becoming more and more excited. **"This is what we have been waiting for!"**

**"What do you mean?" **asked Alleria.**  
**

**"Perhaps it is guiding us! Perhaps it is taking us to Illidan! Let us follow it!"**

**

* * *

**

It had now been two days since Malfurion had collapsed into the Emerald Dream. His unconscious body had been taken to the Nighthaven Inn, where it was now positioned on one of the beds on the second floor. Several Druids had attempted to use their powers of nature to awaken the slumbering Night Elf, but to no avail. He was gone from the mortal realm, in an almost comatose state of unconsciousness.

At this moment, Remulous and Fandral Staghelm were watching over him.

**"I do not understand this..." **murmered Remulous with a sigh.** "_Why_ is he still asleep?"**

**"He must still have business within the Dream. It is highly unusual, but he may not yet be permitted to leave."**

There was a soft sounds of footsteps from the stairs of the Inn, and from the stairwell emerged Tyrande Whisperwind, the Priestess of the Moon.

**"Tyrande, you made it!"**

Remulos bowed deply before the blue-haired Priestess of the Moon.

"Greetings."

**"Greetings, Remulous. And you too, Fandral." **

**"I rode my Nightsaber to the Glade as fast as I could when I received the news."  
**

**"Hold on one second!" **shouted Fandral, suddenly.** "What is _she_ doing here?" **pointing his finger accusingly at the Priestess of the Moon.**  
**

**"Remulos, you know as well as I do that only Druids and Keepers of the Grove are permitted within Moonglade. Tyrande, you must leave!"**

**"That rule does not apply in times of crisis like this, Fandral. Tyrande may stay." **

**"No," **replied Fandral.** "She cannot."**

**"I have visited the Moonglade many times, Fandral, and there has been no quell," **said Tyrande in bemusement.**  
**

**"Perhaps, but that was when Malfurion was in charge. As he is currently unable to perform his duties, I take the position of Archdruid in his absence. And I will not have you here."**

**"This is completely ridiculous!" **cried Remulos. **"You are seriously denying _Tyrande Whisperwind_ entry into Moonglade?"**

**"Yes. I am."**

**There was a silence. **

**"Fandral, I will not hear of this," **said Remulos simply. **"You may be the acting Archdruid, but as the son of Cenarius I order you to let her stay."**

Fandral Staghelm sighed.

**"Very well. If it will cause such utter commotion then she may stay. But you have not heard the end of this."**

And with that, the Druid turned around and walked out of the inn, leaving Tyrane and Remulos alone with the slumbering Malfurion.

**"Furion..." **whispered Tyrande, kneeling before the bed and holding Malfurion's hand in hers.** "Why did this happen?" **she asked.**  
**

**"I believe that he has fallen into the Emerald Dream," **replied Remulos.** "Why, or how, I do not know. But just before he collapsed, Malfurion uttered something about how he could hear the horn of Cenarius..."**

**"Your father summoned him into the Dream? How peculiar. And there is nothing we can do to bring him back with us?"**

The Keeper of the Grove shook his head.

**"No. And besides, I do not think that Cenarius would bring him into the Emerald Dream like that unless it was of some urgence. We can simply wait until he returns to us."**

**"Very well. Then I shall wait by his side until he awakens."**

She turned back to Malfurion.

**"You have already left me alone for a thousand years. Please, do not do it again. Be safe, my love." **

And as Malfurion's living form remained almost completely still, only the slightest movements of his breathing indicating that he was still alive, his spirit fought a losing battle to regain entry to Azeroth. But he could not. Something was stopping him. He was trapped within the Dream.**  
**

* * *

**"It's... it's gone," **stuttered Maeiv in disbelief, having lost sight of the flaming bird. 

**"Nothing," **confirmed Alleria. She sighed.** "Maeiv, this chase is fruitless. He is long gone."**

**"Silence!" **screamed Maeiv, withdrawing a dagger from its sheathe in a flash and holding the blade towards the High Elf. ** "I will hear no more of this! You shan't give up so easily, or else--" **

**"Maeiv, I do not know who this 'Illidan' is, but he is not here! We will never find him. And I beg of you, please show me the way back to Azeroth!"**

**"No! You wish to see your people again? Then you will do as I say! Do not make me kill you as I did Nordra!"**

Alleria slumped to her knees, overwhelmed with grief. Her only chance of escaping this place was gone. The person she was looking for would never be found. Maeiv would never show her the way. She would never go home. It was just too much for her. She covered her face in her gloved hands and began to sob.

**"Tears?"**

**"Please..." **she moaned. **"Just..."**

Maiev opened her mouth seemingly to speak. Instead, she spat on the cowering Alleria.

**"You truly are pathetic,"** said Maeiv, without pity.**  
**

And then, a voice. It was the voice which she destested above all things. It was the voice that had haunted her for the past thousand years. It was the voice of Illidan Stormrage.

**"Maeiv, how can you deceive this poor girl so?"**

Maeiv turned around. Illidan's naked torso bore the patterns of his corruption from the Skull of Gul'dan, and two great hulking horns pertruded from his forehead. A pair of black wings flailed from his back, as if to bar the path of anyone that would dare to run from this menevolent being. His arms were muscular, the veins throbbing against his dark purple skin, and his hands were composed of a set of deadly claws. He was no longer a Night Elf. He was something else. Now... he was more akin to a demon.**  
**

**"ILLIDAN!" screamed Maeiv.  
**

**"Correct." **

**"You were a fool for coming here alone, Illidan,"** relishing in the moment where she was soon to receive her final revenge.** "Whatever happened to your precious Blood Elves and Naga?"**

**"Oh, they have more important matters to attend to than a silly little Night Elf who just didn't know when the game was over," **smirked Illidan. **"I don't exactly think you are reason to call for reinforcements, Maeiv. I could kill you with a wave of my hand if I wanted to. But they are not far away. In fact, it was one of my Blood Elf generals who alerted me as to your presence."**

**"What are you talking about, you bastard?" **demanded the Warden.

Illidan sighed in mock frustration.

**"The Phoenix," **he stated, plainly.** "You saw it, didn't you? Or are you even more stupid than I'm giving you credit for?"**

**"SILENCE!" **she cried, one thousand years worth of hatred burning inside of her.** "Save your breath. You will be need to save it for your last one."**

She turned to the rest of the Watchers.

**"ATTACK, MY SISTERS!"**

Her troops leapt into action, firing their longbows towards Illidan in a state of frenzy, but each arrow was blocked by a single wave of Illidan's hand. Maeiv screamed in frustration and withdrew her knives from her sheathe, running towards the Demon Hunter in beseredly. She leapt into the air and span around, throwing the blades towards him at an alarming rate. But Illidan leapt into the air, avoiding the knifes easily, and began to eminate a thick black smoke. His wings began to beat, and his mouth began to form a dark grin. And then suddenly, a green beam of energy suddenly released itself from his form, hurtling towards the women as they stood on the ground. Alleria and Maeiv saw it coming and leapt out of the way just in time, but as it exploded, Maeiv's squad of archers were left scattered, devoid of all life. They were dead.

Illidan flew back down to the ground again. Alleria looked up to him from where she had landed on the ground.

**"You are Illidan Stormrage," **she began,** "the one whom she has been hunting for?"  
**

**"What are you doing?" **whailed Maeiv in fury.**  
**

Illidan turned towards the Ranger.

**"Oh, Alleria my dear. I am sorry. I had forgotten you were here."**

**"How do you know my name?"  
**

**"The one who summoned the Phoenix knows of you. Kael'thas Sunstrider. You have you heard the name?"**

**"Kael'thas... Kael, yes, I remember him. I would very much like to know what Kael is doing serving _you_****, but never mind that. What was it you said before? You say I am being deceived?"**

**"Indeed. I am afraid to say that Maeiv has been lying to you to fulfill your own selfish needs."**

**"I... do not understand."**

Illidan smirked.

**"There is no doorway back to Azeroth anymore, my dear," **he stated, bluntly.** "The Dark Portal is sealed, as I'm sure you are aware."**

**"Of course I am! It was myself and my comrades who shut it, for goodness sake! But if the Portal is still shut..."** she began, turning towards the Warden who lay on the ground panting for breath, **"how did you get here, Maeiv?"**

**"Be quiet, pink skin," **said Maeiv, spitting on the ground. **"Now that I have found Illidan my use for you has expired."**

The Warden was sent flying in the air. A single wave of Illidan's hand had sent her soaring several feet upwards. She landed hard on the rocky outcrop, smashing her head open.

**"You are a fool, Maeiv. Your obsession has gradually eaten away your judgement, and your sanity. You really think that your little knives can stop me?"**

He pointed to Alleria.

**"You say this High Elf who has sacrificed her freedom in exchange for protecting the world is pathetic? No. No. You are the pathetic one, _little Warden_."**

Alleria stepped forward, and with no warning, kicked Maeiv squarely in the chest. She drew her bow and readied the string, pointing the arrow towards the Warden's heart.

**"Deceive me, will you, Night Elf?" **she said, quietly.**  
**

**"You could not kill me, Alleria,"** hissed Maeiv, licking the blood which now dripping down her face. **"You are a High Elf. Your frail people couldn't even defend their own city."**

**"What?" **said Alleria, confused. **"You speak of Silvermoon?"**

**"Oh my. Of course. You... don't know,"** she replied, cackling widly.

Within an instant Alleria's fingers had reached for the bowstring once again.

**"YOU HAD BETTER START TALKING SENSE OR I SWEAR I SHALL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"**

**"Stop it, Alleria," **snapped Illidan, pushing her aside. **"Maeiv followed me to Draenor through a portal that I summoned. But that way is closed now. I am afraid that Maeiv hid the truth from you so that you would join her on her little crusade."**

Illidan beant down and picked up Maeiv by the collar, raising her into the air with such ease, as if she were nothing but a rag doll.

**"You will kill me now, Illidan?"** asked Maeiv in amusement.

**"As much pleasure as the act would give me, no, Maeiv. I shall not.**** I will not allow you to die. Killing you would do nothing but free you from the torment you face in every second of my freedom."**

**"Go to Hell."**

Illidan threw her, slamming her down onto the hard surface of the ground, knocking her out cold.

**"Then what shall you do?" **asked Alleria. **"You cannot be suggesting that you are going to let her go?"**

Illidan shook his head.

**"No, Alleria. She shall not. But she will not die either. This locust who has been hounding me for millennia does not deserve an ending as comfortable and dignified as death. I will befall upon her the same fate which she did to me for one thousand years."**

**"And what fate is that?"** asked the High Elf.**  
**

Illidan Stormrage grinned.

**"I shall cage her."**

* * *

And so the tables are well and truly turned! It was quite satisfying to foil Maeiv's plan (and in such a deliciously ironic way too). I swear, she is the single most annoying character of Warcraft 3 (except maybe Arthas, but we won't be seeing much of him for a while). Anyway, things are starting to get slightly more interesting now (at least I think they are). The next chapter will either be Sylvanas Windrunner or Jaina Proudmoore centred. Maybe both, if having those two threads going in the same chapter doesn't break up the pace too much (and yes, I do use brackets too much in these). Sorry that this chapter took a while to come online, I was busy with exams and some such, but this chapter is a lot longer than the others to make up for it! 

_**Review Feedback **_

**Anonymous:** Thank you very much.

**Gigawolf1:** Haha, yes. I did hear that according to Blizzard, Maeiv did indeed simply die alone in Outland in her hunt for Illidan, but since we aren't told so in any of the games, and that is such a _**damn boring**_ ending to give her story, I'm keeping her very much alive. ;-)

**Flecher:** Well, as you can see, Maeiv has not been turned into jerky. But I don't think what Illidan has in store for her is much of an alternative!

As always, Reviews means much love from moi.


	5. Part 5: The Dark Lady

**Part 5: The Dark Lady**_**  
**_

_The bright Summer's sun gleamed down towards the grand city of Lordaeron, and as the great bell of the city tolled majestically above the rooftops, Prince Arthas Menethil made his way through the castle, where his father waited for his arrival._

_Dressed in thick robes which concealed his entire form, he walked through the hallowed halls, where his ancestors, the former Kings and Queens of the land had walked before him._

_The drawbridge collapsed over the river, and he continued his march towards the throne room. He reached the courtyard before the mighty doors. And stopped._

_Pink petals were falling from the sky. They were in mourning for the act he was about to perform. Arthas looked upward and reached out with his leather-gloved hand. He caught one petal lightly, and gazed at it. Then he threw it away, discarding it with disdain as it fell to the ground with all the others._

_And then the doors of the Throne Room burst open with a deadly thunder, bashing against each side of the chamber wall as the Prince stormed forward. He walked to the middle of the room where the decorative crest lay, and fell to his knees.  
_

_He drew his sword and knelt down before his father, his hands wrapped around the hilt, his head bowed._

_**"Ah, my son.."** said Terenas warmly, arising from his throne to greet the Prince.  
_

_**"You no longer need to sacrifice for your people,"** interrupted the cloaked figure. His words were slow, precise, and cold. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. **"You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown." **he continued, emphasising every word with venom.** "I've taken care... of everything."**  
_

_Suddenly he stood up, drawing back his hood to reveal his flowing locks of long white hair. He strided forward up the velveted steps to the throne and grabbed hold of Terenas, raising his arm and his sword towards him.**  
**_

_**"What is this?" **he demanded in puzzlement. **"What are you doing, my son?**_"

_Arthas curled his mouth into a wide smile. _

"_**Succeeding you... father."**_

_And in one swift movement he plunged Froustmourne deep within the man's heart. The King gasped for breath for several seconds, his mouth wide open in sheer horror, but then Arthas rended the sword out again, and he slumped to the ground. His crown fell from atop his head, rebounding down the steps like some discarded toy, landing un-neatly upon the cold marble floor. The amethyst in the centre was stained in blood.**  
**_

_**"This kingdom shall fall," **proclaimed King Arthas.** "And from the ashes shall arise a new order, which will shake the very foundations of the world!"**_

_**

* * *

**_At that moment, a young woman gasped and opened her eyes, sitting immediately upright upon her bed.

**"Arthas!"**

She took a second to look around her and take in the familiar surroundings of her bed chamber, as her mind started to leave the world it had occupied within her dream. She groaned and rubbed her hand through her blonde hair in frustration.**  
**

**"Not again, Jaina..." **she moaned to herself.

Jaina often had nightmares about that terrible day, especially in the weeks following the savage murder of King Terenas by his son. But now she had started to have them again, for reasons unbeknown to her. She sighed.

Arthas Menethil: the Prince of Lordaeron turned Death Knight of the Undead Scourge. Jaina had been close friends with the Prince. The pair were even romantically involved for a time. She had known the Prince well. Likely better than anyone else did. And yet, when he had betrayed the people which he had sworn to protect in his holy oath as a Paladin, and devestated Azeroth as his horrifying antics engulfed the world, she was the most horrified. It was unbeknown to her how such evil could ever fester inside him. Lordaeron was now in ruins, a desolate wasteland devoid of all life. An eerie ghost of what the grand kingdom had once been. Quel'thalas also lay defeated, the High Elven capital of Silvermoon destroyed by Arthas and his undead army when they raided it to resurrect the Lich Kelthuzad from within the magical waters of it's sunwell.

It had been five years since then. Five years since Arthas had fallen to the dark and empty promises of the Undead, and defected to the Scourge. Now the betrayer Prince sat within the frozen realm of Northrend, atop the Frozen Throne. He was now one with the Lich King.

Soon after the Battle of Hyjal, the Alliance began amassing it's defences in preparation for a large-scale Scourge attack. And yet... there was nothing. No news from the North. No reports of Scourge activity anywhere within Human lands. Ideas surrounding an offensive attack against Northrend had been discussed by Jaina and several other high ranking officials during a series of meetings in Stormwind, but they had never come to light. Everyone knew the scale of the undead Scourge army, not to mention the strength of the reborn Lich King. Though they would never admit it, it was true. The Humans were terrified. And so the years passed with still no single sign of threat. But everyone knew, something was happening. And something would soon happen. And when it did, it would be the end of them.

**"Just come and finish us off then, Arthas..." **she whispered to herself.

She sat up, touched the warm velvet carpet with her bare feet. Jaina walked towards her wardrobe and picked out some clothes for her to wear. She didn't know what the future would hold, but, as she kept telling herself, life goes on.

**"Life goes on..." **she said.

**

* * *

** For Sylvanas Windrunner, life also went on. Slain in cold blood by Arthas as she had defended her beloved Silvermoon against the Death Knight and his Scourge, he had bestowed upon her a fate worse than death. She had been denied one. Arthas brought Sylvanas back as a Banshee, and forced her to serve within his ranks, a mindfull, yet helpless slave to his every word. Eventually however, she managed to break away from his manipulation, gathering together other escapees of the Scourge to form an alliance of the free Undead. Sylvanas proclaimed herself the Queen of these forgotten souls. The Dark Lady of the Forsaken. The Forsaken had founded a home for themselves underneath the ruins of Lordaeron, a testament to the suffering their people had endured. And there, Sylvanas and her new bretheren worked furiously, in anticipation of a strike against the Scourge. Sylvanas formed a group called the Royal Apothecary Society, which tried to develop a new Plague, to strike a devestating blow to the Scourge's ranks when the final battle for salvation came...

Within this moment Sylvanas sat within her darkened halls, deep in contemplation of these events, as she gazed over some old parchments, one of which included an old map of Azeroth. She looked to the area that marked the land of Quel'Thalas, and rubbed her cold dead finger gently over Silvermoon. She sighed in despair as her memories of life came flooding back to her. She had spent her entire life defending the walls of the High-Elven capital. But those walls were now gone forever, together with but a handful of her bretheren.

She thought of her two sisters, and longed to see their faces again. But Alleria was gone, vanished forever beyond the Dark Portal forty years ago. And as for Veressa... she was not in Silvermoon during the attack, so most most likely still alive, but she could never face the shame of her sister seeing her like this. An abonimation that defiled the very rules of life and death...

Her life was over. All she had to live for, was the thought that one day she could unleash her cold revenge upon the one who had taken away everything she had ever loved. All she had to live for, she thought, ripping up the map in blind rage like a savage, was the murder of Arthas Menethil.

She heard heavy footsteps, and knew that Varimathras was present. Varimathras... the Dreadlord of the Nathrezim whom she forced into allying with the Forsaken in exchange for his life. Varimathras was a coward, willing to kill his own brothers to save his own skin. Sylvanas knew this all too well, but a Dreadlord was a valuable asset to a cause indeed, and he had served her well.

**"Dark Lady?" **said her Dreadlord bodyguard cautiously, as he approached Sylvanas from the door of the chamber.**  
**

**"Speak, Varimathras," **she said simply, without bothering to turn around.**  
**

**"My Lady," **he began,** "our scouts have reported Scourge sightings within the Eastern Tirisfaril Glades."**

She faced him, surprised.

**"The Scourge?"**

Like the Humans, the Forsaken had received no contact with Arthas's army either.

**"Yes, Dark Lady."**

She took a moment to take in this information, and then spoke again.

**"How many?" **she asked.**  
**

**"They counted thirty ghouls, twenty crypt fiends and a dozen meat wagons."**

**"Ha. Is that all?" **laughed the Forsaken Queen. **"I do not know why you felt the need to tell me, Varimathras. What are you waiting for? Send our warriors to eliminate them immediately. They will pose no threat."**

**"Pardon me, my Lady, but there was something rather troubling that was reported."**

She groaned, annoyed he had not simply said this before.

**"Go on."**

**"There was a Lich with them."**

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows in surprise.

**"A Lich?"**

**"Yes. Our intelligence believes that it is the Lich Kel'Thuzad."**

**"Kel'Thuzad? Kel'Thuzad was with them?"**

The Dreadlord nodded.

Kelthuzad... One of the principle agents of the Lich King, and the right hand man of Arthas. He had come all the way from Northrend to Lordaeron? What business could he possibly have, thought Sylvanas, with such a small army? It was puzzling.

**"If Kelthuzad felt the need to escort the party personally, there must be a reason of import for their visit," **said Sylvanas after a moments silence.**  
**

**"Your orders, Dark Lady?"** he asked.**  
**

**"Listen carefully, Varimathras."**

She turned around and walked to the back of the room.

**"Arrange for a small party including yourself and several other scouts to follow them. Do not let them see us. They must think their plans will still be carried out undetected. Whatever it is the Scourge is doing in Tirisfal, it is important. Find out what they are up to, and then eliminate them."**

She knelt to the ground and opened a long black box which sat in the corner.

**"Very good, Dark Lady. I will send out the orders post haste."**

The Dreadlord began walking out of the chamber.

**"Oh, and Vartimathras?" **

Sylvanas got to her feet and turned around. Her longbow was strung, her quiver filled with newly fletched arrows.**  
**

**"I will be coming."**

**

* * *

**

(Waves at anyone still reading this.)

Wow, it's been quite a while since the last update (24th May). Sorry it took so long. The main culprit was a mix of being busy doing other things, and just plain-old losing interest. I can't promise updates will now be lightning fast now, but hopefully I'll get them done fairly regularly from now on, at least until August when the Summer Holidays end here in Scotland. Until then I'll try and get as much done as possible.

Anyway, thanks so very much for all the reviews so far. Very much appreciated! I was pretty chuffed at how positive the feedback was.

Stay tuned for **Part 6**!**  
**


End file.
